Lo que empieza mal acaba mal
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: A veces las personas tienen un mal inicio pero un buen final pero este no era su caso, para el todo lo que comienza de la peor forma terminara igual, pero a veces a pesar estar consciente de ello uno se puede ilusionar y sentirse como nuevo pero para su mala suerte ese no era el caso.


_**Hola a to**_ **dos que se estén paseando por mi perfil y se hayan encontrado con este fic de una animación de hace 2 años aproximadamente, en otras palabras de Welcom to Hell algo que simplemente me encanto al momento** **y lo sigue haciendo, obviamente es Sockathan, imposible que nadie conozca esa terminación de tan bella futura pareja que pueden ser.**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ocurre.**

 **Nos veremos en otros momentos.**

* * *

 _ **Lo que empieza mal acaba mal**_

 **Sowachowski no tuvo la mejor suerte cuando estuvo vivo, pues tener aquellas tendencias homicidas no ayudaban mucho a desarrollar una socialización estable, ni a tener algún ser vivo en su casa y agregando aparte de que asesino a sus padres mientras dormía, en medio de una pesadilla. Aunque lo peor de todo en su opinión era que el deseo de seguir matando era algo que le emocionaba a pesar de estar arrepentido por la muerte de su madre y padre, los únicos seres que trataron de comprenderlo haciéndolo entender que le tenía miedo a la soledad, a no tener algo o alguien a su lado.**

 **Por lo cual después de enterrarlo lo mejor que se le vino a la cabeza era suicidarse después de todo ¿Quién iba a extrañarlo? Nadie, apostaba incluso a que ningún ser humano hubiera notado su muerte.**

 **Y ni hablar que en el infierno conoció a Mephistopheles un hombre amante de los juegos de palabras y quien le dio un empleo en el cual no podía matar lo cual era aburrido pero intentar que su cliente se suicidara era más que suficiente. No era la distracción que necesitaba para olvidar su vida pero era al menos algo.**

 **Es ahí cuando Jonathan hace su aparición.**

 **Jonathan, ese rubio de ojos azules grisáceos de tez clara que tenía una autoestima baja y la falta de fe en la humanidad, se supone que era fácil lograrlo ¿Entonces por qué sus primeras palabras fueron un asco? Lo que le faltaba, quedar como idiota con su primera víctima.**

 **Incluso la muerte lo odiaba.**

 **Continúo en esos días que empezaron a convertirse en semanas los acosos incluso dentro de su hogar, pasando el tiempo juntos y en algún momento sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a reaccionar de forma diferente cada vez que estaba a su lado, sintiéndose como si estuviese aún con vida.**

 **Vida.**

 **Era ahora lo que más le aterraba sentir ¿No se supone que era un demonio y estaba consciente de eso? ¿Entonces porque se sentía una calidez inexistente en su ser? Su cabeza era un lío que no podía controlar y con la visita de Mephistopheles se puso peor.**

 **Ya no sabía en que creer.**

 **Prefirió que las cosas siguieran fluyendo, intentando no darle importancia a lo que pasaba y fallando inminentemente pues lo que sea que tuviera hacia una ilusión de un corazón acelerándose cada vez que estaban cerca.**

 **Pero era hora de acordarse, estaba muerto, no era alguien vivo.**

 **Ahora seguir siendo un espíritu era lo que lo asfixiaba ya que nunca llego a sentir algo tan profundo y confortante como la sensación que tenía cuando lo miraba o se queda a pocos metros o incluso centímetros de su lado.**

 **Y conocía exactamente su condena, no iba a recuperar su alma.**

 **Hasta percatarse que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos por aquel humano, por aquel adolescente que le reveló cada una de sus emociones y pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.**

 **Su no vida se volvió alegre en ese instante.**

 **De alguna forma tuvieron una relación "normal" donde Sock poco a poco empezó a sentirse vivo nuevamente y más estable de lo que pudo haber sido.**  
 **Aunque no todo fue eterno pues sin previo aviso aquel rubio se alejo del castaño sin decir nada, se empezó a distanciar hasta el punto en que aquello empezaba a dolerle pero aun si lo intentaba el otro lo evitaba.**

 **Se sentía sólo y peor que en el inicio.**

 **Lo descubrió tarde, Jonathan finalmente se había suicidado por él, deseando de alguna forma de estar juntos.**

 **Eso no lo esperaba tampoco el de tener un sentimiento de culpa y angustia combinados, ya no deseaba que muriera, quería verlo seguir con la vida que le aguardaba. Pero sólo sonrió al final mientras lo abrazaba, no importaba que hubiera sucedido, lo amaba.**

 **Ojalá esto pudiera decirse que es el final pero no lo era, esto solo iba a continuar justo cuando el infierno logró convertirse en un lamento. La presencia de Mephistopheles era una cruda razón de volver a decaer puesto que cobro la alma de Jonathan sin que él pudiera decir nada ni reclamar algo, era algo que había olvidado con el paso del tiempo.**

 **Y los vio irse, observando como ninguno le importo voltear atrás como si ya supieran qué camino tomar, que cosas les esperaba incluso juraba que parecían decididos en dejarlo atrás en ese momento, intento gritarle pero sintió aquella presencia del demonio que lo ahogaba haciendo insoportable la impotencia.**

 **Fue peor aún cuando ya no lo encontró o cuando aquel hombre lo mantuvo tan ocupado para que no pudiera acercarse al infierno, como si intentara hacerlo olvidar y sufriera cosa que de alguna forma tenía sentido, ese era el trabajo del otro.**

 **Pero ahora no podía olvidar todo lo que paso, ni el sentimiento que se impregno a su ser cada vez que estuvo a su lado, nadie le quitaría aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dedicaron, no podía y no quería, solo deseaba volver a lo de antes, dejar de sentirse así.**

 **Deseaba jamás haberlo conocido pues sufría, ahora no deseaba haber muerto pero tampoco seguir vivo, no sabía en qué pensar o creer si todo aquello fue real o una ilusión.**

 **Lo único que comprendía es que dolía y que el infierno nunca pudo ser tan frío cuando volvió pues jamás lo volvió a ver.**

 **Y no importaba cuanto buscara o rogara, no lo podía encontrar en ningún lugar pues fue capaz de investigar cada rincón de aquel lugar por tan solo verlo aunque sea una vez más, no importaba cuanto tiempo, cuanto esfuerzo o dolor solo quería estar unos segundos a su lado y justo en su último intento, como si alguien hubiera leído o escuchado su suplica pudo encontrarlo tan diferente a lo que alguna vez conoció.**

 **No pudo describir con palabras lo que observaba, incluso aquella sensación de estar vivo volvió por lo cual no pudo evitar estirar su mano para poder tocarlo.**

 **Solo vio como se desvaneció, haciendo que tuviera que soportar esa sensación de llorar, solo era una ilusión más de su cabeza siendo manipulada por aquel hombre que encontró la satisfacción de torturarlo con algo que ni el mismo hubiera deseado.**

 **Odiaba haberse enamorado de Jonathan aunque a la vez lo agradecía tanto, dolía y de alguna forma lo hacía sentir vivo pero no quería sentir de esa forma.**

 **Ya no quería.**

 **Aunque apostaba que eso duraría toda la eternidad…**

 **Una eternidad donde no lo tendría ¿Qué podía ser peor que un alma condenada y rota?**


End file.
